Arcobaleno di Notte
by Scitrein
Summary: A new dark is rising. And whatever it is needs to be stopped. Strong and Secretive! Vongola X. May go up to rated M later.


**Hey-hi~**

**Yup. I know, I'm starting yet another fanfic. I'm sorry~ I can't help it… Ideas just keep on popping out in my head.**

**So yeah, here it is, the birth of another fic.**

**Summary: A new dark is rising. And whatever it is needs to be stopped. Strong and Secretive! Vongola X.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Enjoy~**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Prologue**

_They do what they want. No one may boss them around._

The night was beautiful.

Inside a certain mansion was a party where rich people littered the grand hall. The inside was glamorous and was sparkly due to the shining shimmering glasses used for toast. And in the middle of these all was a fat man formally dressed in white with gold jewelries littering his body. Surrounding him was a bunch of bitches and bastards, milking some money from him.

A clad in black perched in a tree outside the gates watched in disgust. He was on a mission. NO! not a mission sent from anyone… The sick bastard was a drug-dealing murderer, and was known for child-trafficking.

_They move perfectly smooth_

He smirked.

_'Time to deliver some bad luck'_

He went down the tree before jumping over the walls with such slick moves. He intentionally made a sound to alert the guards. He smirked again. Oh how he love it when they scamper around with alertness. He zoomed towards with inhumane speed knocking them out before they could alert the other guards in the area. He ran towards the grand hall where the party is being held that was located at the second floor, knocking down every single guard with the butt of his gun and blasting every security cam he sees. He smirked when the entrance was visible. He knocked down the guards and took a small peek inside, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He looked around and noted that the hall was heavily guarded than that of the other parts of the mansion.

_They kill whoever they deem is to be killed_

_"And now I would like everyone to settle down. Mr. Smith would now be giving his speech."_ said the announcer on the microphone. The clad watched as his target come up on the stage to deliver his speech. The target reached the microphone and started his speech. The clad smirked before sprinting slickly, weaving his way smoothly into the crowd, climbing up the stage unnoticed, knocking the guards behind the target swiftly before clicking the safety of his gun that was pointed where the heart of his target was located. Mr. Smith's eyes widened as the clad smirked yet again. He loves his job. He fired.

The guests were shocked at the sound of the gunshot as they looked everywhere, confused.

_They finish their missions professionally_

Outside the mansion gates, the clad in black walks towards the forest casually, proud for another cleanly finished mission. When he was far enough, he took out the latest version of iPhone from one of his pockets. He typed: **Mission Accomplished** before rocketing away back to their base, successfully going unnoticed throughout his travel.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

He stopped infront of an innocent looking tree at a clearing, not far away from the city. He looked around and when he sensed there was no one around but him, he pressed his palm to a certain part of the tree where it sank and laser-sensor(ed) his hand. The tree trunk opened like a robot and he stepped in. The door automatically closed and looked like a normal, innocent looking tree again. The clad removed his hood and revealed a mop of gravity-defying hair that framed a heart shaped face occupied by a pair of big, brown, dough eyes, a small button nose and small pink lips that was stretched into a grin.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened. He examined the room and smiled to himself. The base was simply painted white. There was a huge thin screen on one side. Infront of it were 8 colorful big beanbags. There was a door on the left side for the bath/comfort room. Beside that door was another door for the training room. It was not that big but it was enough to perfectly accommodate 8 people.

"TTTTSSSUUNNAA-SSAAAMMMMAAA!"

"Ahahaha~ Yo, Tsuna"

"Kufufu~"

"B-bossu"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"HELLO TO THE EXTREEMMEE, SAWADA!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the greetings he received from his comrades. He greeted each one of them back.

"Ano… Where's Kyouya?" asked Tsuna.

Bang!

The door of the research room banged open and out came Kyouya with a grave expression etched in his face.

"Tsunayoshi. We have a problem."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_A new dark is rising._

_And whatever it is needs to be stopped._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.**

**Till next time~ Ja ne**


End file.
